villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Army Shadow Line
The Evil Army Shadow Line are the antagonists of the 2014 Sentai installment Ressha Sentai ToQger. Their theme is steampunk. History According to recent information, they hail from the underworld and their plan is to wrap the world in darkness. Their lair being a giant castle/railway station known as the Castle Terminal. It has multiple rail lines emerging from it, which give way to multiple versions of their own Ressha known as Kuliners to make their way into the world by taking over the stations. The Rainbow Line uses to spread their darkness onto Earth to consume cities with their influence by connecting with the darkness within the hearts of humans. They plan to accomplish their plan by collecting the energy that is emitted from the human heart when it goes into states of rage, sadness, hatred, jealousy, and regret from the humans they abduct in order to create Dark Stations and enlarge Shadow Line's railway system. The more darkness they collect, the closer to completion the railway will be. Once the railway is complete, the Darkness Emperor can use his personal train to get to Earth. Members *Emperor Z - Leader *General Schwarz *Baron Nero *Madame Noir *Miss Gritta *Count Nair *Marchioness Morc Shadow Kaijin The Shadow Kaijins are monsters themed after inanimate objects which serve under the Shadow Line, leading the Kuros into battle against the ToQgers. Their job is to take over regions of Japan to expand the Shadow Line's borders, collecting negative emotions and suffering, and stealing Imagination energy to help bring their head boss, the Darkness Emperor, to Earth so they can take over. Shadow Kaijin deployed by Zed Zed's Shadow Kaijins seem to be about gathering sources of light & anything connected to light. *Lamp Shadow *Ring Shadow *Pin Spot Shadow *Clock Shadow *Behemoth of Darkness Shadow Kaijin deployed by Noir Noir's Shadow Kaijins are focused about getting what she views as "quality darkness". *Bag Shadow *Chain Shadow *Hanko Shadow *Type Shadow *Vacuum Shadow *Wig Shadow *Syringe Shadow *Billiard Shadow *Fountain Pen Shadow *Film Shadow *Tombstone Shadow Shadow Kaijin deployed by Nero Nero's Shadow Kaijins are about collecting darkness from as much suffering humans as possible. *Saber Shadow *Bucket Shadow *Bakudan Shadow *Marionette Shadow *Loupe Shadow *Coin Shadow *Bottle Shadow *Table Shadow *Chair Shadow Shadow Kaijin deployed by Gritta Gritta's Shadow Kaijin are about helping Schwarz in any way possible. *Stove Shadow *Hammer Shadow *Fence Shadow *Jack-in-the-box Shadow *Soap Shadow Shadow Kaijin deployed by Morc Most of Morc's Shadow Monsters are known as "Keepers". The protectors of the Shadow Towns, they are themed after chess pieces; and have similar weapons in the form of staffs. However, she also has regular Shadow Monsters that she can call upon. *Keeper Rook *Keeper Bishop *Keeper Knight *Dollhouse Shadow *Castle Keeper Pawn Shadow Kaijin deployed by Nair *Hound Shadow Shadow Kaijin deployed by Hei *Tank Top Shadow Soldiers *Combatant Kuros Allies *Badan Empire *Geddon *Delza Army *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Neo Organism *Foundation X *Deboth Army Special Arsenal/Vehicles *Kuliners/Kuliners Robo *Schwarz Kuliner/Kuliner Robo *Zed's Kuliner Gallery Images Sahdow Line Symbol.jpg ShadowLine.png Trivia *The name of each member is a play on the word "black". *The Kuliners' Robo design is very similar to MegaZordloid from Go-Busters. *The fact that the higher-ups of the Shadow Line bicker amongst themselves could be a reference to Vyram from Chojin Sentai Jetman. **The Shadow Line is the first evil organization of the franchise that none of its generals died by the hands of a Sentai member. They were either killed by Emperor Z or committed suicide. This made it different from Vyram barring Radiguet, where Grey was the only one of its major members who was killed through a Sentai member (Gai Yuuki), Tranza was mentally disabled after being attacked by Radiguet but was still alive (though ended up in a mental asylum) in his last appearance, while the rest (Juuza and Maria) were all killed by Radiguet. *The ability to grow directly after the Shadow Kaijn's first destruction is similar to the 2 lives system the Ayakashi from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger employ, with their destruction on their second death being their final life. Only time will tell if the generals grow directly after their first destruction to make it a complete reference to the Gedoshu. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Organizations Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Imperialists